


A cape-shaped chip on your shoulder

by statuscrows



Series: Noncontober [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Not even an attempt at plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Dick takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Noncontober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	A cape-shaped chip on your shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> For Noncontober day 2: Sex pollen
> 
> This takes places around the start of Dick and Damian's time as Batman/Robin

Damian was slumped over in the passenger's side seat, chest rising and falling quickly as he breathed. His forehead was pressed to the window of the Batmobile, as though the cool reinforced glass could lower his temperature when the aspirin Dick had forced him to take had done nothing. Dick tried to keep his eyes on the road but every now and then Damian made a noise of pain and his eyes were drawn back to him uselessly. At this point there wasn’t anything he could do.

"Hey," Dick said when Damian was quiet for several minutes. When he got no response he reached over and shook Damian's knee. "Come on, Robin. Stay with me."

At first Damian let out a little sigh but then he seemed to wake up and yanked his knee out of Dick's grip. "Don't touch me," he mumbled.

Dick smiled a little, trying to cover his nerves. "You got it. After all, Robins are generally in charge of the ol' dynamic duo."

Damian was silent again, not rising to say anything irritating in response. Dick stepped on the gas.

"Don't—" Damian said immediately, when Dick opened the passenger door. Dick stepped back to give him space and Damian got to his feet on his own with a scowl. He was unsteady and squeezed the car door so hard that his hand shook, but he managed to stay upright. He walked ahead of Dick into the cave, taking the stairs quickly. With great effort Dick held himself back from offering Damian a hand.

"If I....wash it off," Damian asked, his back to Dick, “will that do anything?"

From everything they'd learned about the pollen, once it'd been ingested the only thing to do was let it run its natural course. They both knew that. "It couldn't hurt," Dick said.

And if he had to let it “run its course” the showers were as good a place as any.

Damian all but ran in the direction of the shower, hood pulled over his head. Dick sighed. He couldn't blame him for being embarrassed and wanting to hide from this.

He'd prefer to run up to the penthouse himself and leave Damian to his own devices but this wasn't an ordinary situation where he could afford to give him privacy to jerk off. Damian would be in legitimate danger if he couldn't take care of this. So instead of running upstairs to finally fall asleep and forget about this, Dick took off his cape and cowl, sat at the Batcomputer, and reread everything he already knew about the pollen, hoping Damian would be done quickly so they could both pretend it hadn't happened.

Dick read everything and then read everything again and the shower kept running. A couple clicks told him that Damian was apparently still wearing his suit and he could see that his vitals were worrying. His heart rate and blood pressure were both way too high and he was running a fever of 102. Dick bit his lip. Maybe Damian needed to get off more than once to get the pollen out of his system.

After a half hour, Dick wasn't so sure.

His fever was going up instead of down like it should’ve if the pollen were wearing off.

"Damn it." Dick ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the shower. "Damian?" he called, popping his head inside. "Damian, are you okay in there?"

There was no response but the gentle sound of a shower running. There was only one door to the showers so Damian must've still been in there. He walked in, trying to keep his footsteps as loud as possible so Damian knew he was coming in.

"Damian?" The last stall was the only one running and from the lack of steam he guessed Damian must've been showering cold.

Damian was there alright, slumped against the wall in his uniform. He hadn't even taken off his mask. He was shivering under the cold spray but his skin looked flushed and feverish.

"Shit." Dick switched off the shower and kneeled down in front of Damian. He cradled Damian's face in his hands and carefully peeled off his mask. "Damian, come on, wake up."

Damian's eyes fluttered and he made a quiet noise. It took a moment for Dick to realize it was probably a moan. After a few seconds Damian's eyes opened.

Slowly his gaze focused on Dick. When recognition came he jerked away, scrambling out of Dick's reach. "Don't touch me!"

"Okay, alright." Dick held up both hands in a placating gesture. It didn't seem to comfort Damian much who'd all but crawled into the corner, trying to tug his hood down to hide his face again "Damian, you know what you need to do to get the pollen out of your system, right?"

Damian gritted his teeth. "Yes, I'm aware."

"Leaving yourself in this state for too long is dangerous."

"I know!" Damian snapped. His voice was bratty and impatient but Dick could hear a trace of fear in it. "Damn it, I'm not an imbecile! I'm trying to do it but I don't—it isn't working."

Dick's brow furrowed. "Do you mean... you don't know what to do?"

"Don't be an idiot, Grayson!" he hissed. "I understand a basic bodily function! I'm telling you it isn't working."

Dick swallowed. The pollen wouldn't allow him to get off without a partner then. He resisted the temptation to curse aloud. He might've been freaked out and almost as scared as Damian but the last thing he needed to do was that show.

Dick tried to think of a third option, one that wasn't either letting Damian die or the most obvious alternative. Nothing came to mind. There was no way he could synthesize a cure on his own and even if he could get Barbara's help finding a cure there was no guarantee it'd be before the pollen killed Damian.

There weren't any other options. He knew that.

"I’m going to help you," Dick said slowly, hoping Damian won't make him repeat himself. Damian wasn't stupid. He'd know what Dick was offering.

Damian's entire body went stiff. "No."

"We don't have any other options here. Just…just think of it as—" sucking poison out of a wound was the first image to come to mind but he deciding not to voice that one. "A medical treatment. That's all it is."

Damian scoffed. "You think I'd let you _touch_ me?"

"Jesus, kid. I'm not asking for fun," Dick said. "I'm asking so I can help you."

Damian only shook his head. His shivering was getting worse.

"Please, Damian. I need you to trust me." As soon as he said it he knew that line wasn't going to work with Damian. The boy hadn't been raised to trust and he certainly hadn't been raised to rely on others. When they went into fights together he never assumed Dick had his back the way Bruce had. He'd been raised to value self-sufficiency to the point where even a life threatening scenario might not be enough to change him.

A fever high enough to get in the way of rational thought probably wasn't helping.

"Go to hell," Damian said. He was starting to breathe too hard, almost hyperventilating. He pushed himself to his feet with both hands behind him on the wall and started like he was going to walk out of the shower.

Dick took a slow, steadying breath. "I'm sorry, Damian," he said. "I'm not letting you make that call."

He caught Damian around the waist and pulled him into his lap.

Damian went ridged immediately and swung at Dick like he meant to elbow him in the chin. There wasn't much strength behind it though, he was in worse shape than Dick thought, and Dick was able to pin both of his arms to his side.

"No, don't you dare! I will _kill_ you, Grayson!" he yelled. "Do you hear me?! I will chop off your head and rend the flesh from your bones, you perverted— _nhh_!"

Damian's words ended in a moan as Dick pressed a hand against his groin. His shivering seemed to slow all at once as Dick massaged the shape under his hand.

" _Bastard_ ," he gasped. Dick reached into his tights and found Damian already hard.

"I'm going to make it quick, okay?" Dick said. He ran what he hoped was a soothing hand down Damian's chest. "Just try to relax."

"Sick son of a...son of a bitch," Damian said, even as he pressed himself into Dick's hand and let his head fall against Dick's shoulder.

Dick tried not to think about how small Damian felt, even when hard and straining. He knew Damian was too young for this; that he shouldn't have even been in the way of the pollen in the first place, but it was too late to do anything about that now.

Damian skin was far too hot, despite how long he’d been under the cold water. Dick remembered reading that skin to skin contact was good for the symptoms and slid a hand under Damian's vest.

Immediately Damian moaned and gripped Dick's thigh, digging in with punishing strength. "Damn you."

"That's it, there you go," Dick said, trying to sound confident and reassuring. Damian however refused to sit still and continued to try and wiggle his way out of Dick's lap. It wasn’t until he was coming, thrusting himself into Dick’s gentle grip, that he finally went slack.

Dick carefully removed his hand from Damian's tights and brought his other hand up to Damian's shoulder, squeezing it gently. He wanted to apologize but he knew he was in the right. If Damian could've just let him help, this wouldn't have been so uncomfortable.

He wondered what Bruce would have said if he was in this situation.

Dick sighed and leaned his head against Damian's. Damian was apparently too tired to object.

"At least you're alive to hate me," Dick said softly.


End file.
